


One Piece: Ripples

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A collection of what ifs based on One Piece





	1. Those who fight the power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Strawhats succeeded in 'buying' Keimi?

"Number 17!" Disco announced "As you can see, she's a fine specimen. Her name is Keimi! Now, let's start! First offer is...."

There were murmurs in the crowd. Many people were debating on what to do. The door opened and the Saint family entered. A cloaked figure used the door they had left ajar in order to sneak in, standing directly behind them. Two pairs of hands discreetly appeared on the back of both Saint Charloss and Disco.

"Now do it." the mysterious figure, who was actually Robin in disguise "I'll silence anyone who tries to beat you out."

"I'll begin with...." Saint Charloss began, but the hands on his back quickly covered his mouth.

"I'll start this off with my offer of 200 million belli." Nami smiled

This would go well. 

Any time someone tried to outbid her, hands would appear and cover their mouth, preventing them from completing their offer.

"It appears there are no more offers." Disco announced "As such, Keimi is sold to that woman over there."

"Come on, let's go. Me and my friends are eager to see what you can do." Nami said 

Chopper moved forward and he picked Keimi up. The group left, having done what they came to do, and all the hands disappeared. This made Disco realize what had happened, but by that time, the group was long gone, and so was Keimi.

"This was a sabotage." Disco whispered "What do we do?"

"We continue." one of his co-hosts said "And we may have 'forgotten' to give them the key."

He twirled the key in his hand, when it suddenly disappeared, and in its place was one of the numbered plates used for the auction.

Trafalgar Law walked out, the key in his hand. Shambles was a very useful power. Very useful indeed.

-x-

"Now what do we do about this?" Nami eyed the explosive collar with disdain "We left before they could give us the key."

"They weren't gonna give it to you in the first place." a new voice announced "Fortunately for you, I have it right here. I am willing to give it to you if you'd help me out. My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law."

"What do you need us to do?" Nami asked

"That prick, Saint Charloss, was going to outbid you. You should thank Nico-ya for making sure no one could outbid you. As for what I want, I want to expand my crew. One of the slaves Charloss has will make a nice addition to my crew, and then you'll have this key."

"Sure." Nami said "Who is he?"

"His name is Jean Bart." Law continued "A former pirate captain living a life of a slave is a disgrace. I seek to free him and make him a part of my crew."

"You've got yourself a deal." Nami smiled

-x-

Jean Bart was a mountain of a man. He towered above everyone else in the vicinity, including his masters. He could snap all their necks with ease if he were a free man. Yet, he wasn't a free man. He watched as a group of people approach, led by a tall, lanky man. Jean Bart recognized him as one of eleven strongest pirates in those waters.

"All right, you know what to do."

Several hands appeared out of the ground, and they quickly incapacitated the men guarding him. His shackles were replaced by flowers. 

He was free. 

He watched as the lanky pirate handed a key to an orange-haired girl, who used it to unlock another slave's cuffs.

"How about we give them a gift, Nami-san?"


	2. The Power of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragedy happened differently

"No, you can't go in there!" a voice spoke in panic

The words fell on deaf ears as Garp pushed his way into the room. There, lying on the bed, was a young woman, holding a baby in her arms.

"You must be Portgas D. Rouge." Garp stated "You and I both know why I am here."

He began walking towards her with a purpose

"How did you find us?" Rouge wondered

"Your husband told me where to find you?" Garp remarked off-handedly "Now, let's do it."

"No, I can't." Rouge whispered

"It's the only way, Rouge." Garp placed a hand on young woman's shoulder "The alternative is worse. The Marines will find you and they will kill you. All of you."

"But...." Rouge looked up at Garp with sad eyes

He pulled a small but sharp knife out of his back pocket

"Okay, come in." Garp called 

Several people came in with neccessary equipment. Garp raised a knife and brought it down. Blood splattered everywhere, even the walls. 

And Rouge fainted.

Garp took her unconscious body and carried her out. 

The only thing remaining in the room was a bloody corpse of a baby.

-x-

Both Garp and Rouge glanced away under Ace's scrutinizing stare

"So that's how it happened." Ace swallowed

"Yes. The Marines wanted Roger's child dead." Garp said "And I granted them their wish. What they didn't know is that Rouge gave birth to twins."

"Some sacrifices had to be made." Rouge said sadly "Your twin sister was one of them."

"I understand." Ace nodded

"Don't hate us for what he did." Garp said gently "Anne would be happy that her death ensured that you would live."


End file.
